Chibi Normano
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Darn those fairies! Playing tricks on Norway! Now he's a toddler! What's worse? He still has his adult mind-set. Same great story with a more fitting title.
1. Chapter 1

Nor-WHAT?

Darn those fairies! Playing tricks on Norway! Now he's a toddler! What's worse? He still has his adult mind-set.

* * *

"Stop that!" Norway yelled as he felt snow hit him. He was playing with his fairy and Troll friends outside.

"That's it, come here!" Norway then lunged at the fairy that had poured cold snow down his jacket, freezing his back. The fairy laughed and dodged, hitting him in the face with a snowy tree branch.

The trolls laughed but stayed out of it, this was between the fairies and Norway. Norway closed his eyes and began to chant, the spell he was casting would make him fast... provided he didn't mess up the one word he seemed to always have trouble with. The fairies smirked and cast their own spell right as Norway's spell went into affect, changing the spell completely.

"Odd. Normally when I screw this spell up I end up with cat ears... Wait, why am I shrinking?" Norway asked before he swore, spotting the two fairies flying off laughing at Norway.

"Great. They do know fairy spells last longer than humans', right? This could last forever! And I _so_ don't want to be what... 1 or 2 years old forever! Damn it! And I can't even get out of this snow now!" Norway whined and whimpered. The sun was going down and the wind was picking up.

"I'm going to freeze to death out here!"

* * *

It was dinner time for the Nordics and Finland was starting to worry, Norway had told them this morning that he'd be out with some friends, but it was dark now!

"I'm going to go look for Norway, you three start eating." The three nodded while Finland waved his flashlight around. Christmas and New Years had passed, but it was still cold and snowy.

He looked around worriedly and spotted a pile of clothes laying on the ground.

"Ah! Finland! I never thought I would say this, but thank god you're here! Help me up!" A small high pitched voice shouted from beneath the clothing. Finland frowned until he noticed deep within the clothes was a small toddler, no older than two with lightly curled blond hair and a cross barrette, one Finland recognized in seconds.

" _Norway!_ Is that you? Why are you so small?" Finland asked as he bent down so he was eye level with the toddler.

"I'll explain later! Pick me up already! I don't want to quote Dane or anything, but it's so cold I feel like my nipples are about to freeze off!" Norway squeaked, shivering heavily even while in the large clothes, his arms reached up toward Finland.

Finland picked Norway up and held him tightly, the clothes awkwardly drooping on the toddler's pale frame.

"Thank you... look some fairies cast a spell on me and now I'm like this and I have no idea when this will be fixed, or if it ever will be! When we get home can you call England and Romania and have them come here, so we can fix this?" Norway asked.

Finland sighed, he was sure one of the reasons Norway had stopped aging at 18 was because he was so imaginative and lived in a fantasy world. The problem with that was that it seemed the Norwegian had trouble sorting between reality and his make-believed world. He carried the toddler inside and sat him on the couch while he searched the house for something Norway could wear.

"I think I might have an old shirt you can wear until I go shopping. It'll be a little big but it's better than nothing!" Finland said and dug into his closet to find an old red t-shirt for Norway. "No." Norway deadpanned in a monotone voice, one that didn't suit his looks.

"Why? It's cute!" Finland argued holding up a shirt that read "I Love Santa" in bold print with candy canes in the shape of hearts.

"No it's not!" Norway argued back, Finland ignored his argument and put it on the boy anyway, causing the boy to glare.

"Okay then! Let's go eat! I know for a fact that you've only drank coffee all day! You need food, you know!" Finland said and picked Norway up, taking him into the living room.

* * *

Everyone stared at Norway, unable to speak while Finland sat cheerily with him sitting on his lap.

"N-N-Norge?!" Denmark stuttered, his eyes large as he stared at the small boy. Norway's face was bright red. He hated attention, and usually did his best to stay out of sight.

"S-stop looking at me like that!" Norway looked away, embarrassed.

"Aw! Someone's blushing! You're so cute!" Finland squealed in delight and pinched Norway's cheek.

"Stop it! Or I'll kill you!" Norway threatened, though with his tiny voice, it was hard to believe his threat.

"He is cute in this weak pathetic body. But how'd this happen?" Iceland asked smirking at his brother.

"Finland knows. It was the fairies! They used their magic and turned me into a child! And Finland! Let me go so you can call England and Romania and have them fix this!" Norway turned to look at the Finnish man who simply smiled.

"I will later~ now eat your dinner." Finland stated with a smile and moved Norway's fork into the food before he offered it to Norway.

"I'm not a child... I can feed myself..." Norway muttered, though in his current height, he couldn't even reach the table on his own.

"I know you're a big boy! Now eat up! I want you to grow up big! And strong!" Denmark said standing up and patting Norway's head as he passed by the boy's chair.

"Shut up! And bring me some damn coffee!" Norway griped.

"Say please!" Denmark said with a grin.

"F*** you." Norway said bluntly.

"Now you won't be getting anything mister." Finland joined in.

"I hate you all." Norway said and climbed out of Finland's lap, if no one would help him, he'd do things himself. He walked into the living room and searched in his previous clothes for his cell phone. He sent two texts to his friends.

"Come immediately. Need help. I'll tell you once you're here." was what he sent. Once he was done he went into the kitchen and sent a glare at the coffee pot. How dare his family deny him coffee!

Norway reached his toddler-sized body up as far as he could. He stood on his toes, reaching his hands up, and made a final attempt to reach the coffee pot by jumping up. With one last glare he sighed and gave up. He'd just bug them later about, right now he needed clothes as well as a way to reverse back.

* * *

Wow. I am _so_ nice to Norway! Ha! please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Norway reached his toddler-sized body up as far as he could. He stood on his toes, reaching his hands up, and made a final attempt to reach the coffee pot by jumping up. With one last glare, he sighed and gave up. He'd just bug them later about it, right now he needed clothes as well as a way to reverse the spell._

Finland couldn't help but feel happy over Norway's change... Even if the boy did have a mouth that was almost as bad as Romano's. And with Norway's new size, that meant he had to drink less, or even cut out coffee altogether... Which will give Finland a chance to actually have a cup of coffee without starting a war with the Norwegian over the stuff! Finland quickly bought clothes, a booster seat, some sippie cups, and some toys for Norway and put the clothes on him before England and Romania arrived.

"Never thought I'd see the day Norway would ask for help!" Finland heard Norway swear as they heard two voices at the door.

"Yo! What's up guys?" Denmark greeted as he let the two other nations in.

"Ah yes, Norway texted us asking us here, where is he?" England asked politely.

"He's inside! Dude, he messed up bad! It's freaking funny!" Denmark laughed as he let Norway's actual human friends in.

They walked in and looked around, trying to look for their friend. "Don't carry me idiot! Let me go!" they peered into the living room and found Finland holding a small squirming child.

"Who's the kid?" Romania asked and got closer while the child tried to get out of Finland's grasp.

"It's Norway! Isn't he adorable now?" Finland asked, presenting Norway to the two newcomers.

"I want to kill you Finland." Norway said and if it wasn't for the fact he was a toddler, Finland would have believed him and likely have ran. But now he laughed.

"You're adorable! Now go play with your friends while I get some coffee for all of us!" Finland set Norway down and walked away.

"Hey! Get me a cup!" Norway yelled to the retreating Finland. Finland laughed again.

"Not until you're an adult!"

(=~=)

"So a couple fairies used magic on you to make you like this? _Wow_ that's... Actually really funny!" Romania exclaimed, sitting on the ground beside England while Norway sat before both of them explaining what had happened.

"No it's not! It sucks! I'm two again! And Finland has been denying me coffee! Look at this, he's even giving you guys coffee just to spite me!" Norway pointed at the two cups of hot black coffee in front of his friends.

"You want it? I don't drink coffee." Romania whispered, pushing the cup toward the man-baby.

"Romania? I think I love you right now." Norway muttered and eagerly grabbed at the mug handle. His tiny arms lifted up the mug in a struggle. He spilled some of the contents onto the table before it reached his mouth.

"Damn this small uncoordinated body!" Norway cursed as the cup left his lips for the moment. His friends watched in amusement.

"Anyway, can you guys fix this? I might actually go crazy if I'm stuck as a toddler forever." Norway asked, wiping his mouth clean and setting the now empty cup back down.

"It'll be some time. Until I know the spell, I won't be much help." England explained while Romania nodded as if saying "same" without speaking.

"Damn, fine. You guys want to stay and work on the spell here?" Norway asked, hoping his friends would accept the offer... And give him more coffee...

"Sure! It'll be fun to babysit... I mean, sleepover! I'll ask Bulgaria to bring me some clothes and other things!" Romania said, excitement clear in his voice.

"I will have to see, If Flying Mint Bunny is still under the weather I will have to cancel." England said, worried about his mythical blue bunny friend.

Norway nodded, glad his friends were there with him and actually understood his situation.


	3. Chapter 3

" _I will have to see, If Flying Mint Bunny is still under the weather I will have to cancel." England said, worried about his mythical blue bunny friend._

 _Norway nodded, glad his friends were there with him and actually understood his situation._

)

It had been two days now, and though everyone wanted Norway to change back, the one that was most affected by this was Norway himself. Finland had been keeping a close eye on him even with Romania there as well.

"Hey Nor? Bulgaria just texted me saying he needs me back for important paperwork." Romania sounded disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with baby Norway! England hadn't spent the night though, due to Flying Mint Bunny's cold, so now Norway was stuck with his family and no way of getting his daily fix of coffee.

"Damn." Norway said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know, I'll work on finding a cure while I'm gone." Romania bent down in front of the child, "There's a cup of coffee in my room, if you hurry it should still be warm." Romania whispered lowly. Norway nodded and ran off while Romania grinned at the sight of Norway eagerly bouncing away.

"Have fun!" Romania sang out, before he left the house. He hadn't told Norway this, but the coffee had _extra_ sugar in it, and he knew that Norway, child or otherwise, was weak to sugar.

"Once I finish that paperwork, I'll go to England and see if he can start on the cure!" Romania muttered to himself while he headed to the airport.

=)

Norway swore as he saw his beloved drink, it was on the dresser in the guest room though! He stretched up, nearly stumbling as he reached for the cup. He was so close! "Why couldn't Romania have left it on the ground!" Norway thought, and looked around to spot a chair in the room. He dragged the chair over and stood on his tip-toes.

" _Oh my god_. Am I seriously so short that I need something else in order to get this thing?" Norway sighed and stepped back down before he spotted a large thick, leather book. He put it on the chair and climbed back up. Finally! He grabbed the cup and drank it as quickly as he could, some of the dark liquid dripping from his chin, onto his shirt and onto the book.

"Norway!" Norway turned and saw Finland gasping in the doorway.

"I knew it! You've been sneaking coffee!" Finland stated, darting over to the little boy and scooping him up, taking the now empty cup from Norway and setting it down before he took the squirming boy out of the room.

"Okay _Mom._ You know I live off of the stuff! Stop denying me!" Norway yelled, kicking Finland while Finland ignored it and set him beside Denmark and Iceland.

"Can you two watch him while I take all of the chairs out of the guest rooms? _Someone_ thought it would be a good idea to drag one of the chairs to a dresser, so he could drink from the large cup of coffee Romania had left." Finland said, shooting Norway a pointed look before he left.

Norway rolled his eyes, he was an adult! He didn't need someone to watch him! And he certainly didn't need Finland treating him like a baby. He climbed off of the couch and started out toward the hallway, only to be stopped by Denmark.

"Where do you think you're going?" Denmark asked, holding Norway.

"None of your damn business, that's where! Now let me go before I curse you!" Norway snarled at Denmark.

"Nope! Fin asked us to watch you... And I don't want to be his next target when he goes out to the shooting range." Denmark admitted, lifting the boy back up and setting him back on the couch cushion between Iceland and himself.

"I hate you." Norway crossed his chubby arms.

Iceland snorted. He stood from his seat to crouch to Norway's level." _Aw!_ Is wittle baby Norway upset because people are treating him like he can't do anything? Will it make wittle baby Norway feel better if he called me big brother? Or do you want to have Den get you some juice in a bottle? _Remember_ Nor? Do you remember doing that to me? How does it feel? How does this make you feel?" Iceland taunted him, causing Norway to flip him off with his tiny middle finger.

"Go die in a hole! But, Den... seriously get me some juice." Norway ordered. Denmark let out a loud laugh but proceeded to fetch the drink.

~=)

Norway was beginning to feel jittery, seconds after Denmark came back with his apple juice. He was squirming in his seat. "You okay Nor?" Denmark asked.

"Yup! I'm fine! Never better! Let's go do something! Like let's build a pillow fort, or a castle or let's build something, anything! Everything!" Norway yelled standing on the couch.

"Did you get into some sugar?" Iceland asked, backing away from the toddler.

"No? I mean... Yes! I mean... I don't know! But let's go outside and play! Or stay in and play! Let's just play! Come on!" Norway grabbed his brother's arm.

"Yup. He got into some sugar." Denmark muttered, paling along with Iceland.

"The coffee he drank probably isn't helping either!" Iceland added nervously.

"Let's go race outside! Come on!" Norway darted out of the house, not even bothering to put on warm clothes.

"Crap. Norway! Get back here and put on your jacket and shoes!" Iceland yelled to the small retreating boy.

"Screw you! I don't need those!" Norway rebelled. He raced to the nearest tree, hugging it with his arms and legs to wriggle upward.

"Finland is going to murder us." Iceland muttered.

"Okay you go and get him, I'll stall Finland." Denmark suggested as Finland came down stairs. Iceland swore and quickly put his jacket and shoes on before he sprinted after his brother, the little boy's outerwear and boots in hand.

=~=)

Iceland found his brother playing in one of the forest's clearings, giggling like a maniac and chasing well … Nothing. "Nor! Get your scrawny ass over here, right now!" Iceland ordered.

Norway stopped and turned, a wicked grin sprouting on his tiny face. "You're going to have to catch me first!" he sang before he sprinted off.

"I am _so_ murdering him if Fin doesn't kill me first!" Iceland cursed under his breath and took off after his brother.

"Lukas Bondevik!" Iceland yelled in frustration, using his brother's name. He heard laughter and turned quickly, spotting his brother bending down behind a small thin bush, shushing something while giggling. Iceland headed toward his brother only to be stopped by a snowball.

"Attack!" Norway yelled, and soon, snowballs were being thrown at Iceland from all directions. Iceland brushed the flurry off and sighed. He didn't want to use this tactic, but...

"Fine you know what. Freeze out here, I don't care! I'm going home." Iceland retreated to the house.

"No! Why would you leave a child as young as me on his own in the snow, you heartless jerk!" Iceland felt something grab his legs and looked down, smirking as he saw Norway hugging his legs and crying into them.

"Remember when you did that to me Norway? Do you? I guess you don't because it worked on you rather well... Against you, that is." Iceland defended his decision, picking the small boy up and carrying him back home.

Norway didn't say anything, he didn't even mutter "I hate you" to Iceland while the young man slipped the boy's boots on. Iceland wanted to make sure that Finland wouldn't maim him for letting Norway out without them, but he would still likely scold him for not having a better restraint on the child.

(=~=)

"Oh? What happened?" Finland asked worriedly as Iceland came into the house, carrying the small limp bundle known as Norway.

"He passed out after his sugar high ran out." Iceland explained, shifting his brother on the couch so he could take his coat off.

"Oh I see. Where you two playing outside? And _why_ isn't he wearing his coat?!" Finland's voice raised in surprise, and saw that Norway had his coat wrapped around him, rather than actually on him. Iceland bit his lip as he felt his brother stir in his grasp but let out a small relieved sigh as Norway stayed asleep.

" _Shut up_ , will you? He's actually asleep... Unless you want to chase him around for the rest of the day, I suggest you keep quiet!" Iceland hissed.

He then looked down at the sleeping child, and sighed. "Look, it took this long just to get shoes on him. I didn't bother with the coat, because we were already close to the house." he then added in a quieter voice.

"Ah, okay! You might want to warn Den to be quiet as well, he's been drinking the entire time you were gone, you know. I'll take Nor to his room while you talk to him." Finland whispered and gently took the small Norwegian from the couch before he walked away to Norway's room.

"Nor doesn't play fair. He can't go from being a hellish nightmare to being completely adorable so quickly." Iceland thought as he watched his brother be carried off, the toddler's head burrowing into Finland's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Finland looked over at Norway when he realized something, the toddler had yet to bathe since he had de-aged.

"Norge? When was the last time you bathed?" Finland asked softly, causing the child to look up from the child's book he was reading. He scrunched his face in thought, signaling to Finland that it had been too long.

"I'll go get a bath ready, come on!" Finland smiled kindly, while Norway backed away, using the small book he was reading as a shield. "No." Norway deadpanned.

"Why not? Bath time can be really fun!" Finland encouraged.

"No." Norway repeated and began to move to his room, when Finland stopped him, scooping the flailing child up.

"Let me go!" Norway squirmed and fought. "Nope! Now let's go!" Finland sang out and carried Norway away.

(=~=)

They ended up in the bathroom, and before Norway could protest, Finland had taken his clothes and hairpin off and tossed him into the water. " _Hiss_." the boy cursed, glaring with such intensity at Finland while the young man hummed and knelt by the tub.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight." Norway muttered. Finland ignored him and poured some baby shampoo into his hands.

"You're so cute Norge! Now close your eyes!" Finland cheered and before Norway could respond, Finland had applied the shampoo to his head.

"You'll be a clean baby soon! Won't that be great?" Finland asked and turned the shower on briefly to wash the suds out of Norway's hair.

"I hope you die. I'm not a baby! I'm an adult!." Norway protested, but closed his eyes as the water came down on his head, his bangs going into his eyes.

"Cute!" Finland cooed and went into the cabinet for a towel and pulled out a large fluffy pink one with little bunnies. He drained the water and lifted Norway up, wrapping him in the towel before he carried him to his room.

"Here we are! Some nice clean clothes! Should I get the diapers in case you have another accident?" Finland patronized, Norway's face turning bright red.

"That happened once! _Once_ damn it! The fairies put a sleeping spell on me! I'm an adult! I don't need anything! Now move out of the way so I can go get some coffee!" Norway shoved past Finland and climbed down the stairs. He didn't need help, he may be tiny but he was still an adult and wanted to be treated like one!

(=~=)

He made his way into the kitchen and like a child on a cartoon, he climbed up using the open drawers like a ladder or staircase and finally made it, the coffee pot! He was finally at it! He stood up, wobbling on his toes as he grabbed a cup. But then came the hard part: pouring the cup successfully into the cup. "Crap." his eyes moved from the coffee pot to the cup nervously, there was no way he could do this!

"I never thought I'd say this. Ever. But I give up on getting the coffee." he muttered sadly and looked down, he didn't think he was that high up, but now he wasn't so sure. He wanted to cry.

Finland sighed, he remembered how peaceful the house had been when Norway had taken a nap. He was hoping he could put him down again. He looked around, the living room showed no signs of the toddler being there. The dining room only had Denmark, who was preoccupied building a castle of Legos to notice anything. Finland frowned and made his way into the kitchen.

"How did you get up here?!" Finland yelled and lifted Norway up from the counter and held him in his arms.

"I climbed. Then I realized I couldn't pour coffee for myself and... decided to wait on the counter for someone to come do it for me." Norway lied. His eyes had flooded with tears.

"So, in other words, you got stuck?" Finland asked.

Norway rubbed his eyes. "N-no! Don't be stupid! I didn't get stuck! I simply misjudged how high off the ground I was. It's _your_ fault you know!" Norway yelled with a huff, his cheeks turning a bright red color.

"And how, pray tell, is this my fault?" Finland asked quirking a brow.

"You've been denying me my love! You won't get me coffee! And I'm too short and weak and crap to get it myself!" Norway blushed and shot Finland a glare, he didn't like to admit weaknesses to people, especially when those people are his family.

"Well it doesn't matter, it's nap time little mister!" Finland spoke happily, carrying the toddler to his room.

"I'm _not_ tired, you jerk." Norway muttered, rubbing his eyes, curse this weak body that needs naps!

"Sure you're not. Sweet dreams Norway." Finland smiled as he placed Norway in his bed and covered him with a blanket, watching as the Norwegian muttered a few other curses before falling asleep.

Finland's endorphins flowed and he couldn't help his smiling. At last, he was free to do what he pleased! He dragged past Denmark, and fell into the living room couch face-first. It was nap time for Finland as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Finland groaned, he didn't realize how difficult caring for children was! Especially when the child was Norway. Each morning he would tiredly wake up, only to have a small toddler standing by him, demanding coffee and food. What's worse? Iceland, Denmark, and Sweden had left to run various errands, leaving Finland alone with Norway.

Finland sighed as he ignored the rather annoying child and got coffee, he was to tired to deal with the string of curses the boy would throw out. He drank his coffee silently when the doorbell rang. Norway hung back as Finland answered the door.

"Hola! We came over to discuss business! We would go to your office, but your Boss said you haven't come in for a week!" it was Spain, standing next to him was an ever grumpy Romano.

Oh! I completely forgot! Come in, please! I've been rather busy lately and haven't had time to work!" Finland explained while he let Romano and Spain into the house.

"Busy with what Christmas bastard?" Romano asked. All three adults heard child laughter and turned, finding Norway laughing at the doorway.

"I've been busy with him." Finland sighed and gestured to Norway while Norway walked over to the group.

)

"Wait... so coffee bastard turned himself into a tiny bambino? How does that even work?" Romano asked after Finland explained the situation to the two of them.

"It was the fairies! They used magic to turn me into a two year old!" Norway explained, though his friends believed him, no one else did.

"Right...fairies..." The three adults muttered thinking they were humoring the child. Finland looked at the little boy before an idea came to him, one that would give him momentary freedom.

"Oh! I should get the papers from my boss! I'll be gone for a while since I missed a lot of work, so can you two watch him for me? Thank you!" Finland sprinted out of the door before the two countries could reply, he was finally free for a little bit! Norway smirked at the two of them, he could easily trick them into giving him coffee.

"Do you want some candy little Norway?" Spain asked with a grin. He always carried candy and sweets where ever he went. Norway took some of the offered candy and ate it while Romano stood up, ready to head anywhere that didn't have a child in it.

"Hey! While you're up, bring me some coffee!" Norway yelled to Romano.

"Hell no!" Romano called back while he moved into the living room.

"I'll get you some little guy! You just be good and eat more of those yummy snacks I brought!" Spain was ecstatic, he loved children, and Norway reminded him of when Romano was little, making him want to spoil him rotten.

He got up and grabbed a small cup and poured a little bit of coffee in, thinking the boy would like sugar, he poured some in and stirred before he came back and set it down before Norway.

"Idiota! Don't give him coffee!" Romano scolded while Norway drank the coffee quickly, nearly inhaling the liquid up.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Spain asked.

=)

Norway giggled like a maniac, he had enough energy for three people and still have some to spare. He bounced around the house like a hyperactive squirrel, all while his temporarily babysitters watched worriedly. Spain had tried multiple times to catch the hyper Norway, but to no avail.

"Bye losers! I'm going to go ski down Glittertind!" Norway yelled and ran off outside.

Spain repeated the words in his head before he gasped and ran after the boy. "No! you're too young! Stay on the baby hills! Come back!" He yelled while Romano sighed, he knew this was going to happen, but did anyone listen to him? No.

~=)

"Little Norway? I have more coffee if you come out and avoid skiing to your death." Spain called worriedly.

"Listen here bambino bastard! If you come out we won't tell your _mom_ that you went up here!" Romano called out while he and Spain looked around, you would think a blond toddler would be easy to spot out here.

"You leave me alone and I won't tell Finland you called him my mom." Norway retorted from high up on a tree branch.

"Found him." Romano said unfazed by the Norwegian's words. Spain climbed up and cautiously moved over to Norway.

"Now come here little one." Spain coaxed, hoping to get to Norway without anything happening. Norway looked at him and smirked.

"I heard you say you'd get me coffee if I came out?" the Norwegian reminded.

"Si! We can get coffee but first we have to get back to your house!" and that was enough for Norway he moved over to Spain and with moves that would make even a monkey jealous, Norway climbed down past Spain.

"Oh gracias a Dios." Spain sighed out and started to move when the tree branch crack and broke.

"Oh jaevla!" Norway yelled as Spain landed on the snow in a loud thud.

"L-little boys shouldn't curse like that..." Spain said shakily.

=~=)

Halfway through the trip back, Norway's energy began to plummet, he could barely walk himself back. Spain turned as he noticed the blond boy hang back and smile as he walked back over to the toddler.

"That was quite an adventure wasn't it!" Spain asked with a grin as he carried the boy back the rest of the way. They entered the house and saw Finland sighing some papers.

"Oh! I hope he wasn't too much trouble!" Finland smiled as he saw them walk in.

Norway rubbed his eyes, fighting sleep. "Shut up...jerk. I'm not trouble." he pouted tiredly.

"He really wasn't! If you ever need a babysitter again I can help!" Spain offered, surprising everyone.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"You... actually like this creature?" Romano asked pointing at Norway who was still in Spain's arms.

"Screw you too." Norway said tiredly, too tired to come up with a decent comeback. He rested his head on Spain's shoulder and closed his eyes, really at his current age, anyone was a pillow.

"He's like you Lovi! He curses, demands things, and gets hyper like you did when you were little!" Spain looked to Romano while he talked, grinning at the blushing Italian.

"Bastard." Romano muttered back.

"So... I'm fine with you watching him and all, and I guess if you don't mind that'll give me more breaks... Oh! I nearly forgot! I finished my paperwork! We were going to go over the terms of the foreign trade? I'll go put Norway to bed and then we can properly talk." Finland smiled and took Norway away from Spain, putting the child to bed.

He was happy, if Spain was offering to help, then he would gladly take it, especially when that help was free childcare!

*\\(=~=)/*

(=~=)/ Glittertind- the second highest mountains in Norway with an elevation of 8,087

(=~=)/ Bambino- baby (Italian)

(=~=)/ Oh gracias a Dios- Oh thank god (Spanish)

(=~=)/ jaevla- f*** (Norwegian)

Also if I got anything wrong grammar wise or spelling wise please tell me! And please review! \\(=~=)


	6. Chapter 6

Finland still couldn't believe that Spain had agreed to watch Norway so easily. "Why do I need a babysitter again?" Norway asked while Finland took him to Spain's house, he loved the perks being a nation gave.

"Because, he's nice and offered. Now go before he realizes I'm not paying him." Finland ushered the boy up to Spain's front door and rang the door bell. Spain answered and grinned at the little boy in front of him.

"Thanks again for watching him! I'll be back later, moi moi!" Finland shouted and ran off faster than a retreating Italian.

)

Spain blinked before he took Norway's hand, his smile never leaving. "Got anything to eat?" Norway asked, looking around.

"Si! I'm almost done making churros!" Spain responded happily. Norway ignored him as he saw Spain's coffeepot. It was easy to get to! He ran over before Spain could even fathom it and began climbing the many bags of flour leading up, not knowing that as he climbed, he would pull a bag of flour down on him, covering his tiny body in flour.

"Come on, let's clean you up, you can have some coffee after." Spain said happily and lifted Norway up, carrying him to the bathroom.

=)

After a quick bath, Spain had managed to put one of Romano's old maid dresses on Norway, grinning at the cuteness. "Spain? I think I hate you." Norway muttered as he looked at his new outfit, which also had him in tights.

"So cute! Come one little Norway! I'll get you cof- where'd you go?" Spain asked, not noticing that Norway had run off.

~=)

"I'll get my own food and coffee. I don't need Spain or his stupid dresses." Norway muttered and opened up Spain's fridge.

"H-he has... N-Norwegian butter?!" Norway asked as he saw the ever familiar package of butter on the middle shelf of the fridge. He grabbed it greedily and opened it up, not even bothering to close the fridge back up.

=~=)

Spain was frantic, how could he lose a child? In his own house! He ran through the halls before he stopped, hearing a loud dinging nearby. "Oh churros are done!"

He went into the kitchen and froze, looking at the ground. "Norway? Why are you on the floor? Did you slip in that butter and fall? Are you hurt?" Spain asked bending down by the floor where Norway lay, butter all around him, his eyes blank.

The child took a deep breath and nodded weakly. "I ate too much butter... my stomach is dying. I think I'm dying! Spain... why did you have my butter?! It's the best stuff! You're the reason I hurt!" Norway yelled pointing at Spain.

"Just like Lovi. Only difference is he ate too many tomatoes. You can rest and I'll check on you later." Spain muttered and laid Norway down the couch.

"I'll check on you in a little bit, for now rest." Spain then added and went back into the kitchen, hoping he didn't ruin the churros.

(=~=)

To Spain's relief, Norway was feeling better rather quickly. "Spain. Coffee." Norway demanded with a rather adorable pout.

"No. Sorry Norway. You're _mom_ is coming to get you soon and he'll be upset if I give you coffee when it's almost night time. Can I offer you juice and a churro instead?" Spain asked, hoping the coffee addict would settle for juice instead.

"Do I look like I want juice? I asked for coffee, didn't I? Now bring me some. I'm not a child I'll have you know. I'm just in a child's body." Norway ranted, clearly not pleased to have Spain treat him like this.

"Sorry. But no means no. Finland is rather scary when enraged, I do not want him to shoot me because I messed up your bedtime." Spain said sternly, putting his coffee pot up so he wouldn't be tempted on caving in and giving the child coffee. Norway shot the man a glare before he sighed, Spain won this round but next time he won't be so lucky he decided.

\\(=~=)/

 **Short chapter with more of Spain, yay! Review please, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Did all of you get a text earlier saying that there was a world meeting today?" Iceland asked with a frown as he looked up from his phone.

"Damn Germany." Finland cursed, surprising everyone. He finally managed to put Norway to bed, and even that had been challenging.

"What time is it at?" Denmark asked, peering over Iceland's shoulder.

"At 10." Finland answered, reading the text himself.

"What do you want to do wife?" Sweden asked.

"Aside from use Germany as target practice for setting up this last minute meeting? We have no choice but to go." Finland sighed, his distress growing as he saw Norway yawning and rubbing his eyes at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not going." the small Norwegian said, though no one asked him.

"Listen, if you behave, and don't act like the little demon spawn we all know you are- I will give you a cup of coffee after the meeting." Finland bribed, bending down beside the child.

Norway thought long and hard about this before he nodded. "Make it before the meeting and handle all of my paperwork and we have ourselves a deal."

)

Boredom. That's all everyone was feeling, and Finland had forced Norway to stay on his lap the entire time as a way to keep track of him.

Norway groaned, he wanted nothing more than to do literally anything that wasn't sit still and be quiet. Each time he tried getting off of Finland's lap, Finland would tighten his grip, preventing him from leaving. The little toddler looked around, he could see Finland diligently writing notes while he held Norway, he saw Sweden beside him smiling down at the Norwegian.

He saw Denmark on the other side drawing, and Iceland nodding out and on the other side of Finland, Norway saw Italy eating pasta while Romano took notes.

=)

"We will now take a thirty minute break." Germany called and everyone sighed and stood up.

"Here, I'll go get you coffee now" Finland smiled and wandered over to the small coffee bar, getting a small Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Our deal was before the meeting." Norway muttered.

"I never promised that! Now drink!" Finland sang, his smile larger than before as he came back with the cup.

Norway looked at the liquid with suspicion before he sipped it, it tasted like coffee at least. Finland smiled at Norway before he whispered something in Sweden's ear causing the man to grunt and nod.

~=)

"Damn it..." Norway cursed as he yawned. He had drank coffee not that long ago and yet he was tired! He let out another yawn. "Tired? You can nap while the meeting finishes up." Finland whispered.

"I'm not tired... I'm sleepy, get it right." Norway said in a sleepy tone before he rested his head on Finland's chest, nuzzling against him in an action similar to a cat. "Sleep well." Finland grinned.

=~=)

"This concludes this meeting!" Germany shouted, waking up several nations, one of them being Norway, much to Finland's displeasure.

"Jerk..." Norway muttered as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning!" Finland cheered.

"Shut up, is England still here?" Norway asked.

"He's talking to Romania now." Finland answered and that was all Norway needed before he got off of Finland's lap and walked over to where England and Romania were.

"So did you guys figure out anything that can help me?" Norway asked them.

"Actually yes! I talked to Flying Mint Bunny, you can reverse the spell easily. All you need to do is ask the fairies politely!" England explained.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Norway asked in disbelief.

\\(=~=)/


	8. Chapter 8

Norway swore as his family and two close friends followed him to the forest. It was simple, right? Just smile and ask nicely to be turned back to normal. Well it was simple for most...

"Stop following me!" he scolded his cheeks bright red.

His family laughed. "Nope! We want to see if you can actually pull off something as simple as this!" Denmark exclaimed loudly.

Norway flipped them off and moved faster on ahead, his small body able to go where the adults couldn't.

He reached a small clearing away from everyone and was greeted by two small fairies, both laughing at him.

Norway looked past them and saw Finland and Romania gesturing. "Hi... um... can you...will you..." he paused and watched as even Denmark joined in, mouthing the word "please".

"Damn it. Turn me back into an adult already!" Norway snapped causing the three adults that had been trying to help him to face-palm.

The fairies laughed and shook there heads.

"Can you... p-pl-e..." Norway paused embarrassed by everyone eagerly watching him. "Can you... p-please...turn me back into an adult?" he asked again.

The fairies sighed but nodded circling around him in fast circles.

Finland looked to everyone else and quickly left some clothes before he headed back to the house, he remembered finding Norway before, unable to fit his clothes, it would likely be the same when he goes back to his normal age.

…...

Norway sighed, glad to see that he was an adult again and changed into the clothes Finland had left him. "If you two _ever_ change me into a kid again... I might just feed you to Troll!" Norway threatened and headed back to the house before the fairies could do anything else, he'd have to stick to playing with the trolls for now on, fairies didn't play fairly!

…...

"Aw. I kind of liked it when you were tiny." Iceland complained lightly.

"Screw you. I need coffee." Norway retorted and went to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup, god he missed the stuff.

"Hey Fin? Did you drug my coffee yesterday?" Norway asked as the man entered the kitchen.

Finland simply laughed and poured his own cup of coffee before he left, leaving Norway to simply wonder.

…...

 **Well it's over.**

 **But, look at what Norway learned! He learned the word "please"!**


End file.
